Life In Forks
by Allison A. Argent
Summary: Chloe King's Twilight Series. Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Chloe Alexis King lives with her mother, Meredith Ann King in San Francisco, California. Chloe is very close to her cousin, Bella Ava Swan who lives with her father, Charlie Harry Swan. She even knows about Bella's vampire boyfriend she's been seeing for a while. Her life was prefect until Meredith's accident. She was driving home from work one stormy night, her car slipped on ice, and another car hit her head on. She died instantly. What will happen when Chloe is sent to live with Charlie and Bella in Forks? **

* * *

_Chapter 1: Finding out_

Chloe is at home hanging out with Amy, Jasmine, and Vanessa when they hear a knock on the door. Chloe stands up and answers it. She sees two police and they say to her.

"Are you Chloe King?"

"Yes?"

"We just went to the scene of an accident on the highway. Do you know Meredith Ann King?"

"Yes, she's my mom. Is she OK?"

"I'm sorry Mrs. King. She died at the scene. Another car hit her head on" Chloe breaks down crying and falls to the floor. Her friends come over.

"Chloe?" Vanessa touches her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" And she stands up and runs upstairs as Amy and Vanessa go after her. Jasmine looks at the two police.

"Can we talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure" Jasmine goes outside.

"Chloe's 15 right?"

"Ya, her birthday's tomorrow"

"Can you tell me a little about her family situation?"

"She's an only child as far as I know. Her father left when she was eight. So it's just been Meredith and her for seven years"

"Is she close with any of her uncles or aunties?"

"Meredith had only one sister, Renée . Chloe's aunt and her uncle Charlie split up, but she's really close with Charlie and her cousin, Bella"

"Thank you. And I'm sorry for her loss"

"Thanks" and Jasmine goes back inside as the cops leave.

* * *

Meanwhile in Forks, Bella gets back from the Cullen's. She walks in her house as she says.

"Hey Dad" she walks into the kitchen and sees her dad hanging up the phone, "Dad?" he looks at Bella.

"Your mother's sister died"

"Aunt Ann?"

"Ya, she was in a car crash"

"Is Chloe ok?"

"She's pretty upset"

"Is mom going to her funeral?"

"I don't know, I wish I could go"

"I'll go. For Chloe and mom"

"Well, maybe you should get out of town for a few days"

"You mean take some time away from Edward?" Bella sighs, "Fine. I'll take Jacob with me" Bella goes upstairs to pack, and leaves in her truck. She picks up Jacob and they head to San Francisco.

The next day in San Francisco, Chloe comes down stairs as Amy says to her.

"Hey, how are you?"

"Awful" she lies on the couch. A few minutes later, the doorbell rings and Chloe says.

"If it's the cop don't answer it" Amy goes and answers the door. When she opens it, she sees a woman.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm Valentina. Jasmine's mom. Is Chloe here?"

"Ya, Chloe!"

"Wait" she says getting up and walking over, "I don't to talk to the police" she looks up, "Valentina"

"Chloe, I'm sorry about your mom"

"I know. The worst part is that today's my 16th birthday"

"Chloe…"

"Can this week get any worse?"

"….yes"

"What now!"

"We need to go see the D.A."

"What D.A.?

"The D.A. of police. To see what happens now"

"OK, give me a few minutes to change" and Chloe goes upstairs. Chloe comes down wearing gray sweat pants, and a pink tank top, "Ready"

"OK" and they leave. Ten minutes after Valentina and Chloe leave her house. Amy hears a knock on the door. She goes and answers the door. She sees a girl wearing a green buttoned shirt as jeans with her dark brown hair down by her shoulders. She also sees a tall tan guy with really short black hair behind the girl wearing jeans and a brown shirt.

"Hi"

"Hi I'm Amy. Chloe's friend. Who are you?"

"I'm Bella. Chloe's cousin..." Bella looks at Jake, "and that's Jacob. Is Chloe here?"

"No, she went to the police station with her friend, Jasmine's mom"

"Can you saw us where the station is?"

"Sure" Amy grabs her jacket and rides with Bella and Jacob to the police station. Meanwhile Chloe and Valentina take a seat in the D.A's office. Then a tall guy comes in and sits at his desk. He is tall, average weight man with almost black hair. He introduces himself as officer Bradley.

"First, I'm sorry about your mom, Chloe"

"Thank you"

"This is a common situation. Where both parents are gone"

"My dad's not dead" Chloe says.

"You sure about that?"

"Yes..."

"Where is he?"

"He left when I was eight. I haven't seen or spoken to him in eight years"

"In this situations, we will have to put her in foster care" Valentina says.

"Officer Bradley, I'm willing to have Chloe live with me"

"I'm sorry, but that can't happen"

"Why?"

"I have notes here saying that Chloe had an intimate relationship with your 18 year old boy that is living with you" Valentina looks at Chloe.

"Chloe, is that true? Were you and Brian invalided?"

"It was just one time"

"In your file it says it happened more than five times" he looks at Chloe, "Was in intentional?"

"Chloe?"

"No. Every time it wasn't"

"Valentina can you give us a minute?"

"Sure" she leaves the room. Officer Bradley continues with the foster care system.

"Well, since you have none to family to go to in the city. I am required to sent you to your mom's sister's"

"My aunt Renée?"

"Yes"

"I have to leave my friends"

"It's either you go live with her or you go into the foster system" Chloe looks down, "I'll give you a minute" he says then leaves the room. As he waits outside his office, a girl says to him.

"Excuse me"

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for Chloe King"

"She's in my office. Are you my friend?"

"No, I'm her cousin, Bella Swan"

"You can go in"

"Thanks" Bella goes to his office. Chloe hears someone come in.

"Hi Chloe"

"Bella!" Chloe says standing up and hugging her, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. I'm sorry about aunt Ann"

"Thanks" Bradley comes back in.

"Chloe" they look at him, "So I have decided for you"

"I thought it was my choice?"

"You're going to your uncle's"

"My mom didn't have a brother"

"Does the name Charlie ring a bell?"

"That's Bella's dad"

"You're leaving after your mom's funeral"

"That means I have three days"

"Start saying goodbye. You leave Monday" and he walks away. Chloe and Bella look at each other. Goodbye San Francisco.

* * *

**Hey, what do you think? Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Good-byes_

After Meredith's funeral on Monday, Chloe stands outside her house and says goodbye to her old friends. As Bella and Jacob finish packing Bella's truck.

"Goodbye Chloe" Jasmine says hugging her, "I'll miss you"

"Miss you too" she went down the line. Amy, Paul, Vanessa, and finally Brian and Alek. Brian walks up as she says.

"I'm glad I will never see you again"

"Chloe" Chloe whispers.

"You know what you did to me. I know what you did to me"

"Chloe"

"Get out of my face, asshole" Brian walks away saying nothing back. Alek walks up to her and she says.

"I think I'm going to miss you most of all"

"I'm sorry you have to leave. I was just getting to know you better"

"I know. I'll come back and visit. And you can come visit me"

"It's not the same"

"Can you help me get the rest of my stuff?"

"Sure" Chloe and Alek go inside her house. They go upstairs so Chloe can get something she forgot.

"I could never forget this," Chloe says grabbing a picture of her family, "We were so...happy"

"Is yours?" Alek says picking up a large black leather jacket.

"My brother, John gave that to me before he left"

"When did he leave?"

"Two years after our father left"Chloe starts tearing up, "he…he left the day after I turned ten. He gave me his jacket to remember him" Chloe starts really crying, "I'm sorry. It's just my family's falling apart. My dad and brother left. My mom's died. I...I just buried her. Now I'm being sent to another state to live with my uncle and cousin."

"Chloe..."

"Don't get me wrong. I love Bella, but..." Alek walks over and hugs her.

"I had something to tell you" she looks at Alek, "Chloe, I..."

"Don't..." She stops him as she pulls away, "Just don't. You can't just blurt out a huge 'I love you' seconds before I leave forever"

"I…"

"Alek, I do like you, but I can't stay here"

"I understand" Alek wraps john's jacket around Chloe, "I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too" Chloe throws her arms around Alek and hugs him. Chloe walks outside with a backpack over her shoulder as Alek following her behind carrying the last box. Bella and Jacob see Chloe coming.

"Ready?" Bella says as Jacob takes the box and slides it into the back.

"Ya" Chloe gets into the car and they drive off, "Wait stop!" Chloe says before her house is out of sight. They stop and Chloe gets out. She runs over to her best friend, Vanessa.

"Here" Chloe takes off her wolf necklace and gives it to Vanessa.

"Chloe I can't take it"

"I want you to have it" she hugs Chloe. She starts back to Bella's truck.

"Chloe wait!" Alek says running over. She turns around, and he gives her a box, "I'm sorry I didn't give you this earlier" she opens it and pulls out a crystal heart necklace.

"Alek..."

"It's for your birthday"

"Thank you" she hugs him and walks over to Bella's truck and they finally leave. Chloe looks out the window to his friends as they drive farther and farther away.

* * *

**Hey. What do you think? What will happen when Chloe sees her Uncle Charlie? Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Forks_

Bella pulls into her driveway, and they get out. Jake gets Chloe's bags out of the back and takes them inside as her uncle comes out.

"Chloe, It's good to see you"

"You too, uncle Charlie"

"I'm sorry about your mother"

"Thanks" Chloe looks down.

"And I have some for your birthday" Chloe's head pops up.

"What? Why?"

"We've missed a couple over the years. I think this makes up for it"

"Comes with me," Bella says as she starts walks around the house. When Chloe walks to the side of the house, she sees a IKEA sol green car. Exactly what she asked her mom for.

"It's yours"

"No, I can't take this" Chloe says to Charlie leaning against the house.

"Take it, Chloe"

"You know me and Bella are going to the same place everyday right?"

"When you go out by yourself, you need a car"

"Thank you" Chloe says running over and hugging him. Chloe smiles at him letting go.

"I have to head to work. I'll see you two later"

"Bye"

"Bye, dad"

"See yah" and he goes off to work. Jacob comes back out as Bella and Chloe walk back to the front.

"Well, everything's inside"

"Thanks, Jacob" Chloe says.

"No problem" he looks at her, "you guys want me to stay? It's really dark out"

"No, I'm going over to Edwards"

"The Cullen's?"

"I want them to meet Chloe"

"Just don't get to close" and he leaves. Chloe looks at Bella.

"What did he mean by that?" Chloe asks her as they get into Bella's car.

"It's nothing, Jake just hates them" and they drive off. Meanwhile James, Laurent, and Victoria are in San Francisco searching for someone to sink their teeth into. When they get there, Chloe says to Bella.

"So are they all vampires?"

"They will not hurt you. They only hunt on animals"

"Well that makes me feel...better...a little"

"Don't worry. They are going to love you"

"Are you scared?" Bella says looking at Chloe.

"A little"

"Chloe, it's OK. You have nothing to be afraid of" they walk up to the door as Carlisle opens it.

"Welcome Chloe"

"Thanks?" She looks at Bella as she says.

"Chloe, this is Carlisle," And a woman walks up behind him, " and that's Esme, their Edward's...creators? I never know how to say it"

"Adopted parents. That sounds better"

"Ok" Bella, Chloe, and Esme go upstairs as Carlisle closes the door and follows. On the second floor, Chloe sees the Cullen clan as Bella says.

"Everyone. This is my cousin, Chloe King"

"Hi" she says quietly, then is hugged by a girl with short black hair as she says.

"It's so good to meet you," She pulls away, "I'm Alice"

"She gets excited a lot" a tall boy with cut black hair says, "Emmett" Alice looks at the boy behind her who looks like he's in pain.

"Jasper don't be shy. Say 'Hi' to Chloe"

"Hi"

"Alice, he probably shouldn't be in here" a girl with long blonde hair says, "You know it's hard for him to control himself"

"Rosalie, he's fine"

"You say that now"

"He won't hurt her." She looks at him, "You won't hurt her, right Jasper?"

"Right" he says looking at Chloe.

"Great" Chloe says then sighs. Alice goes over to him and they all stare to her.

"This is creepy" Chloe says to Bella, "a lot of...red eyes"

"Mom" Chloe hears behind them. Her and Bella turn around as they see a little girl with brownish reddish hair, and tall guy with brownish blackish hair behind the little girl. Bella says to him.

"Edward. This is Chloe. My cousin"

"Hey" Edward says.

"Hi?" But she can't stop starring at the little girl. Bella picks her up and says.

"Chloe, this is my daughter, Renesmee"

"Hi" the little girl says.

"Hi?" She says confused. She just looks around at everyone really overwhelmed. Finally.

"Hey can you guys give us a minute?"

"Ok"

"Sure" and they all leave the room as Bella puts Renesmee, aka Nessie sometimes, down. She runs off with Edward. Once they're all gone, Bella looks at Chloe and says.

"Confused right?"

"Ya? How do you have a daughter? You're eighteen?"

"We adopted her"

"We?"

"You know what I lie to you" Bella say sitting in the couch. Chloe sits next to her as she says.

"Chloe, me and Edward are married. And we had Renesmee"

"How is that possible if he's a vampire?

"She was born while I was still human. She's a hybrid. Half human, half vampire"

"Wait, 'while you were still human? Are you a vampire?"

"Edward turn me to save me" she looks at Chloe, "my dad don't know about me"

"Shouldn't you tell him?"

"No, if the Volturi find out I told anyone. They will kill them"

"The Volturi?"

"They're very powerful vampires. They will kill anyone who knows about us. You can't tell Charlie. You can't tell anymore"

"Ok, I won't" she hugs Chloe. Suddenly Alice comes back as they stand up and Bella says.

"Alice. What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Oh..."

"Why do you always think something's wrong?"

"Because something usually is"

"Oh right well I just came to see if Chloe wants to come over on Tuesday for over due birthday party"

"Wait, how does she know my birthday was a couple days ago?"

"She can see the future and maybe she saw you hanging out here Tuesday?"

"Actually you're right, Bella" she looks at Chloe.

"So Tuesday then?"

"Sure"

"Yay" Alice says clapping her hand and jumping up and down.

"I or we should probably get back" Chloe looks at Bella.

"Ya, we'll see you tomorrow" so Chloe and Bella leave. On their way back, Chloe says.

"So how does this work with Renesmee? Do you still live with Charlie?"

"Ya, I do. With Renesmee, she stays with Esme during the day. I come see her at night"

"Does your dad know about her?"

"Charlie thinks the Cullen's adopted her"

"Ok, what's about school?"

"I still go to school. I'm graduating this year, so it's kind of prefect timing"

"Ok?" Chloe didn't ask anymore question as they quietly drive home.

* * *

**Hey, what do you think? Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: nightmares and first days_

"No! Mom!" Bella hears Chloe yell in her sleep and runs into her room. She shakes her wake.

"Chloe! Hey!" She wakes up and looks at Bella, "you ok?" She sits on the bed with her as Chloe sits up.

"It keeps playing in my head over and over again"

"It's OK"

"It's just gotta take some time"

"You OK though?"

"Ya" and Chloe lays back down as Bella leaves. The next morning Chloe and Bella, come down stairs and go to school. Before Chloe goes inside, she gets a call from a friend.

"Hello?"

"Hi, King"

"Alek? How did you get my new number?"

"From Amy. Listen I was thinking about coming to visit for a few days?"

"Ya, sure that would be great. When?"

"Thursday"

"Um...OK. Great."

"See you then "

"You too" she hangs up her phone as she smiles and goes inside. At lunch, Bella and Chloe go sit with Bella's friends. One of them says.

"Hi Bella"

"Hey Angela, Jessica. This Chloe"

"Hey"

"Hi" they sit down.

"Why aren't you seating with your boyfriend?"

"Because I want to seat with you guys"

"Whatever"

"Do you have a problem with me?"

"Ya, I do. You blew us off, to hang out with the Cullen's"

"You know, ever since I started dating him, you have hated me!" Jessica rolls her eyes, "For two years. Well guess what? He is my life" and Bella stands up and walks away.

"Classic Bella" Chloe looks at Jessica.

"She had a rough week"

"She's had a rough two years with Edward"

"What is wrong with you?" Jessica looks at Chloe.

"Excuse me?"

"The problem is you're a bitch" Chloe leaves to find Bella. After school, Chloe decides to hang out with Jacob. Chloe says to Bella as they leave school.

"I'm hanging out with Jacob"

"Really?"

"Ya"

"Why?"

"He asked me if he could show me something"

"Ok. By the way, don't mention Edward"

"I know. He hates him, bye"

"Bye" Bella says as Chloe runs off. Chloe meets Jacob at his house.

"Hey Jake" Chloe says as she walks over.

"Hi Chloe"

"So what's going on?"

"I want to take you somewhere" Jake takes Chloe's hand and they walk into the woods. They go about 3 miles in when Chloe says;

"Where are we going?" he stops and looks around.

"Run" and he pulls Chloe through the woods.

"What's going on, Jacob?" Jacob hears something and looks in front of them.

"Seriously Brett" they see a teenage boy with dark brown hair and eyes in front of them wearing jeans and a red lumber jack shirt.

"Got you"

"I thought you were….them" Chloe looks at Jake confused.

"Who's them?"

"Nothing" Brett says.

"Chloe, this is Brett. Brett, Chloe"

"Hey"

"Hi" he stares at her. Then she quickly says, "I should get back"

"Ok" Chloe turns around and starts walking back when.

"Chloe, let me walk you home" she turns around as Brett says, "These woods are dangerous if you don't know your way"

"Ok" So Brett walks Chloe back to Charlie's.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: Visiting the Cullen's_

The next day Tuesday, after school Bella and Chloe go to the Cullen's. Edward answers the door.

"Hey" Bella says as they walks in as he kisses Bella.

"Hi beautiful" he looks at Chloe, "Chloe"

"Hey" they all go upstairs.

"Where's Carlisle?" Edward says not seeing him.

"Emergency out of town" Suddenly Alice has a vision: Carlisle is changing someone into a vampire. Someone Chloe knows. But who? The vision ends…

"Alice, what's wrong?" she hears Jasper say. Then Bella.

"Alice?" she looks at everyone.

"It's Carlisle. He's going to turn someone" she looks at Chloe.

"What?"

"It's someone you know. An old friend" Chloe eyes widen.

"Who!"

"I couldn't see" Chloe puts out her phone, but Emmett take it.

"You can't call them"

"But…"

"I'll find out when Carlisle comes back"

"Fine" Chloe looks at everyone and starts leaving.

"Chloe!" Bella runs over, "Stop!"

"Let go"

"Don't go see Brett"

"How does he know I going to see him"

"Mind reader"

"Brett's one of Jacob's friend"

"Fine" Bella let's go as Chloe leaves. An hour later, Chloe is walking through the woods.

"Brett!" She looks around, "Jacob!"

"Chloe?" She turns around.

"Hi Brett"

"What are you doing here? I told you it wasn't safe"

"I'm fine"

"You need to get out of here"

" I..."

"Chloe, please" suddenly they hear wolves, "They're coming"

"Who?" he grabs Chloe and pushes her behind him, "Brett?"

"They're here"

"What are you talking about?"

"Brett!" they hear Sam yell at him, as he, Seth, Leah, and Jacob come out of the woods.

"Sam"

"What is she doing out here?"

"She has nothing to do with us"

"Why is she here?"

"Leave her out of this Sam" he looks at Jacob, "Jake, take Chloe home" he looks at Sam and whispers;

"She doesn't know about us, ok"

"Ok" Jacob walks over to Chloe and brings her home. When she gets home she says to Jacob before he leaves.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing"

"Jake, you're lying" he looks at her, "you and Brett. I can feel it"

"I can't tell you" then he leaves. Chloe knows something's up, but what?

* * *

**Hey what do you think? Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: _Mai and Vampires_

Thursday during school, Chloe leaves earlier. She ends up walking down the road home. As she walks, she sees a girl with long black hair staring at her through the woods in the distance.

"Hello?" she tries to look closer at the girl, "Jasmine?" the girl starts running as Chloe runs following her, "Jasmine!" She goes into the woods. After about three miles through the woods, Chloe finally catches up to the girl as the girl stops.

"You're amazing" the girl says to Chloe, "Faster than any of us"

"What?"

"I can't believe she never told you. She never got the chance"

"My mom? Who are you?"

"Mimi. I'm….part of our pride"

"Our pride? What are you talking about?" Mimi turns around.

"The Mai pride"

"Mai? What?"

"You're like me, Chloe…and Jasmine….and Alek. You're Mai" Chloe looks at Mimi confused, "Do you feel….different from a few days ago?"

"..."

"Can you hear conversations from a distance, feel something, and run faster?" Chloe looks at Mimi like she is reading her mind.

" ...how...how am I Mai?"

"You were born Mai. Usually the parents tell their child when they're sixteen, but your mom didn't get the chance to tell you herself"

"My mom knew?"

"Ya, and your father"

"My father? Do you know where he is?"

"Chloe...he was murdered by Mai hunters six years ago"

"What!" Chloe tears crying, "what...what about my brother? John?"

"He's very much alive. I know his wife, Kelly"

"...he's married"

"And you have a three year ago niece, Bridget"

"Where is he? I want to see him. I have none"

"..."

"Mimi, please"

"I have to go. I'll be in touch" and she runs off.

"Mimi!" But she was gone. Chloe walks out of the woods and comes home. That night, Bella gets a call from Edward saying Carlisle is coming back with the newborn vampire. Bella and Chloe go over before Carlisle gets home. Chloe pace eagerly for them to get there. A million questions go through her mind. 'Which one of her friends is a vampire? Why don't Alek and Jasmine tell me they're Mai? Why was I Mai? Who's a vampire now?'

"Chloe, you ok?" Bella says walking into the living room.

"I'm freaking out"

"It's gonna be ok" she looks at Bella.

"It's not just about a newborn vampire. I found out a few things today when I earlier"

"What happened earlier?"

"You might what to sit down" Bella sits in the couch as she looks at Chloe confused.

"What?"She looks at Bella.

"Bella, I follow a girl, Mimi, into the woods while I was walking home. I found out she and I are related"

"By blood? Do you have a long lost sister?"

"No, I don't have a sister. She told me I'm Mai like her. She knew I was changing."

"This is insane. You believed her. A person you just met?"

"Yes. She knew my mom and dad. She knows my brother, John"

"Wait, you have a brother?"

"Yes. I do. I didn't tell you about him"

"How does she know he's your brother?"

"She knows his wife, Kelly. And I have a niece, Bridget"

"We'll, do you where he is?"

"No, she told me we would be in touch" suddenly Edward walks in and says.

"Carlisle's pulling up" Chloe runs to see who the newborn is, but Edward stops her, "He needs to get his thirst under control, but you see him" and Edward goes downstairs. Chloe thinking- 'He? It could be Brian. Hopefully not. Or Alek?' She sits on the couch with Bella. While the wait, the rest if the Cullen's come sit with Chloe and Bella. Twenty minutes later, Edward comes back as Chloe stands up.

"You sure you want to know?"

"Alice said it was someone I knew. Yes, I want to know" Edward says to Carlisle.

"Come on up" a guy with dirty blonde hair, and reddish, brownish eyes wearing a black shirt and jeans walks up the stairs and into the room.

"Chloe?" the boy says. She runs over to him and hugs him as she says.

"Alek!" She looks at him smiling. Carlisle comes up behind him and says.

"Alek, you already meet Edward and Esme" he looks at everyone else and says, "Everyone this is Alek, newborn vampire"

"Hey, everyone"

"Man, he's hot" Rosalie says.

"Rosalie" Chloe says.

"What?" Then cutting her off.

"Nice to meet you, Alek. I'm Emmett"

"Hi" then Chloe says;

"Alek, this is my cousin, Bella" he looks at her.

"Hi, Alek"

"Hi" then Alice and Jasper walks over as he looks at them.

"I'm Alice. And this is Jasper"

"Hi"

"Jasper say hi"

"Sorry, hi" Alek looks at him weird. Alice pushes Jasper away and introduces the young girl.

"Alek, this is Renesmee"

"Hello, Alek"

"Hi, little girl"

"She's my daughter" Bella says behind him.

"Oh...great"

"We'll that's everyone. Welcome Alek Cullen"

* * *

**Hey, what do you think? Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: _Bad Vampires_

"You know next time, you pick our meal. Don't go for smokers. I can't stand their smell"

"Well, next time, you can pick, Victoria"

"Laurent, Victoria. I think I found our next target," the guy says looking at Brian. Victoria looks at the same guy.

"He's kind of cute, James. But not as hot as you, babe" she comes up behind James and wraps her arms around his waist.

"Him next?"

"Definitely"

"You coming, Laurent?"

"I think I'll let you two have this one. I'll find my own" and he flies off. Victoria and James look at each other, kiss, and follow Brian. Brian has a shortcut with a long dark ally. He calls a friend, but gets her voice mail. He leaves a message.

"Chloe, hey. It's Brian. Look, I think we need to talk. I'm really sorry about what I did to you. I want I fix thing between us. Call me please" he hangs up and continues walking. Suddenly he hears voice behind him and turns around, "hello! Is anyone there?" He turns back and starts walking again. The noises get closer and closer. He stops and turns again,"Hello?" She turns back around and sees Victoria, "who are you?"

"You have very pretty eyes"

"Thank you?"

"Victoria, stop flirting with your food" James comes down next to her, "Let's just eat"

"I couldn't agree more" Brian looks at them and starts running the other way. They chase after him and catch him.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. Please review. Next chapter soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Field

Chloe goes down stairs with Bella as Charlie says.

"Wow..." The girls look at him, "Where you going?"

"Going to play baseball with Edward and his family"

"You too Chloe?"

"Ya"

"Ok"

"Bye" and they leave. Bella drives to the Cullen's house and they go inside.

"Hey" Bella says as they walk up into the living room, "ready?" Renesmee runs over and Bella picks her up.

"Ya" she says.

"Alek, Edward. They're waiting for us"

"Let's go"

"Can I ride with you, Alek?" Chloe says looking at him.

"Sure" so Alek and Chloe drive following Bella in her truck with Edward and Renesmee. When they get to the field, Esme says to Chloe as the five of them walk over to home plate.

"Chloe, glad you're here..."

"We'll, um thanks for inviting me"

"We need an umpire. Call them as you see them" Chloe stands behind home plate as the thunder hits.

"Play ball" Alice says as pitcher. First up at bat was Carlisle, then Rosalie, Esme, Bella. As Renesmee went, Alice has a vision: three vampires coming to the field. James. Victoria. Laurent. Her vision ends. She looks to the woods, then turns around yelling.

"Stop!" They all run towards Chloe and Bella says as Alek grabs Chloe's arm.

"We need to get Chloe out of here"

"It's Too late" Emmett says.

"There's here" Alice says. Alek looks at Chloe.

"I shouldn't have brought you"

"What?"

"Just stay behind me" Bella grabs Renesmee and says to both of them.

"Stay behind us" Bella holds Renesmee's hand and Chloe walks behind the Cullen's as they approach the three vampires.

"Cullen's" one begins.

"Laurent, your active has been giving us trouble"

"My apologies" then the red-haired girl, Victoria says.

"I lead the hunter to believe to be an animal. You shouldn't have any trouble anymore"

"So..." Laurent says, "can u use three more players?"

"Sure. Some of us were just leaving. Any of you pitch?" Carlisle says throwing the ball to them. Victoria catches it and says.

" I'm the one with the wicked curve ball" they look at the Cullen's and they spread out to start playing. As Chloe turns around, a gush of wind blows her hair back. James gets wind of Chloe's scent, and turns around.

"You brought a snack" he starts toward Chloe.

"Chloe!" Alek says as they all runs in front of her and look at James Laurent, and Victoria.

"Young Bella" Laurent says, "finally immortal I see" Carlisle speaks right away.

"The girl is with us. I think it's best if you leave. Now"

"I see the game's over. We'll go now," he looks at James starring at Alek, "James" he pulls back and leaves with them. When they are gone, Edward says.

"We need to get out of here" everyone gets into their cars and drives home. As Alek drives, Chloe gets a call from Bella.

"Bella, what's going on?"

"James. He's coming for you. Alek is bringing you here"

"What about Charlie?"

"There's no time"

"He could go there and kill him waiting for me"

"Hurry" Chloe hangs up and they stop by Charlie's. Chloe walks in as Charlie says.

"Chloe"

"Hi" she goes upstairs.

"Wait. Hey I want to talk to you about something"

"I'm late to meet Amy?

"Amy?"

"Ya, she's in town"

"Chloe" she looks at him.

"I need to go" and she leaves. Ten minutes later, her and Alek get to the Cullen's. He gets her inside, but they stop by the door when they see Laurent.

"I've come to warn you about James. He's very smart and the woman Victoria don't underestimate her"

"Get out"

"I just trying to help" and he leaves. Chloe and Alek go to the garage where everyone is getting ready.

"We going to separate into groups. Rosalie put this on. You and Esme are going to lead James away"

"Why?" then Carlisle says.

"Rosalie, Chloe's family now"

"Fine" she grabs the jacket and puts it on.

"I will be with Chloe" Alek says to Edward.

"No, the tracker knows you would never leave her"

"Chloe's coming with me, Alek" Alice says, "I'll keep her safe" she looks at Bella, "Ok, Bella?"

"I coming with you. I can protect her. I'm a shield remember?" Alice looks at Edward.

"Edward?"

"Ok, let's go" and the three of them (Alice, Chloe and Bella) drive off with the other two long after.

* * *

**Next Chapter will be a fight scene between Chloe and James. **


End file.
